Broly
Broly is a character who appears in several Dragon Ball Z movies. He serves as the main antagonist in the films, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, and Broly- Second Coming, while a clone appears in Bio-Broly as the main antagonist. Like Goku and Vegeta, Broly is a member of the Saiyan race, and a Super Saiyan, however, Broly has a form unique to his bloodline, the Legendary Super Saiyan form. He was voiced by Bin Shimada in the Japanese version, and Vic Mignogna in the English version. History ''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' Broly first appears in the eighth'' Dragon Ball Z'' movie, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In it, a mysterious Saiyan named Paragas approaches Vegeta, and requests that he come and be the ruler of the newly established New Vegeta, a planet for any Saiyans who survived Planet Vegeta's destruction. Paragas then tells him, in order to persuade him, that he needs his help fighting the Legendary Super Saiyan, who had been destroying several planets in the South Galaxy. Vegeta agrees and leaves along with Son Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong. Once on New Vegeta, Paragas tells them that there has been another attack by the Legendary Super Saiyan, and Vegeta, along with Paragus' son Broly, go to investigate. Meanwhile, Son Goku, who was just told of the destruction in South Galaxy by Kaio, goes to a planet that was attacked, and can sense that a great power was just there. Goku then goes to Planet Vegeta. He meets Broly, who at the very sight of Goku starts powering up, but Paragas soon uses a mind control device to stop his son. Paragas tells Goku of Broly's birth, and how he started out with a power level of 10,000, a level which is considered to be elite among adult Saiyans. Goku, who was in the bed next to Broly, constantly cried, preventing him from sleeping and creating insanity in the newborn child. Later, Broly attacks Goku as a restrained Super Saiyan, and is able to best Goku, forcing the hero to flee. Goku then realizes that it was Broly who was the Legendary Super Saiyan all along. Paragas barely manages to get his son under control, and reveals that he wants to make Saiyans the rulers of the Universe, using Earth as their home planet. Broly then goes after Goku, but Vegeta jumps in and tries to fight him. After not even scratching him, the Saiyan prince uses his most powerful attack, the Big Bang Attack. However, even this proves useless against Broly and after the attack, he breaks free of Paragas and turns into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta falls down in fear, acknowledging Broly's power. Paragas tells the heroes that King Vegeta had ordered the death of Broly as an infant, fearing what he would become. When Paragas asked his monarch to reconsider, King Vegeta blasted him. Broly was stabbed and he, along with his father were thrown into a hole in the ground. When Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, Broly was able to protect them with his energy, and Paragas began to plot against the last surviving member of the Saiyan royal family, Prince Vegeta. Broly continues his rampage, and Goku, realizing he is no match, turns Super Saiyan, along with Trunks and Gohan. Even with their combined forces however, they cannot hold their own. Broly quickly takes out Trunks and Goku. Broly then turns his eyes on Gohan, but Piccolo appears and saves him. Meanwhile, Paragas tries to escape in a space pod, hoping his son will die when a nearby comet hits the planet, but Broly confronts him, having found out about his father's attempt to escape. Paragas tries to bluff his way out of the situation, saying that he is trying to prepare the space pod so both of them can escape the explosion. But Broly knew that the space pod is only built for one person. Having discovered Paragas' intentions and desiring revenge against his father for brainwashing and using him, Broly crushes the space pod and kills Paragas, before effortlessly flinging the crushed space pod into the comet. Piccolo tells everyone to give Goku their power, saying that it would be enough to defeat Broly. Everyone does so quickly, all except Vegeta, whose pride disallows him to help Goku. After Goku is being beaten around by Broly, almost to death, Vegeta finally gives his rival his power. Goku rushes at the Legendary Super Saiyan and strikes him in the gut with a Miracle Blow, puncturing his abdomen. As a result, Broly cries out in pain and astonishment before exploding. He is presumed dead after this. ''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' Broly reappears in the tenth Dragon Ball Z Movie: Broly - Second Coming. In the beginning of the movie, Broly is shown exiting a space pod onto earth, and then freezing. The story starts off with Son Goten, Trunks, and Videl searching for the Dragon Balls. In a small quarrel, Videl slaps Goten, who pretends to cry, which, sounding much like his father, awakened Broly. At night, Videl hears the sounds of explosions, and explores to find Broly. She tries to attack him, but Broly easily knocks her unconscious with one punch. Goten and Trunks come, and Broly, upon seeing Goten, goes mad, mistaking him for Goku. Trunks and Goten go Super Saiyan to fight Broly, but are no match. As Goten is fighting, he sees the last Dragon Ball. He gets it and hides behind a waterfall. He tries to summon Shen Long, but nothing happens. Luckily for them, Son Gohan arrives to help them fight. Goten, Videl, and Trunks watch as Gohan fights Broly, but the mentally ill Saiyan notices them and blasts them. Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and begins fighting Broly. But Broly turns into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and quickly outmatches him. Gohan then throws Broly into a pit of lava that had been created in the fight, but the Legendary Super Saiyan emerges, and begins to mercilessly beat Gohan. Videl distracts Broly for a second, and Gohan breaks free, and becomes Super Saiyan again. Gohan then fires a Super Kamehameha wave at Broly, who fires his Omega Blaster back at him. Gohan is unable to break through the energy ball, and Goten jumps in with a Kamehameha wave to help him. Even with their combined powers, Broly still pushes them back, and Gohan makes a silent wish that his father could be there. Just at that moment, Son Goku arrives in spirit form, and helps them with his own Kamehameha wave. Broly still has the upper hand, though, until Trunks fires a Ki blast at Broly's Omega Blaster, preventing him from powering up the attack. The Son family is them able to shatter the ball of energy with their Family Kamehameha, knocking Broly into the sun and obliterating him. When Gohan and Goten turn around, their father is gone. ''Raging Blast 2: Third Coming'' Broly was stated to have returned one more time in Raging Blast ''2's bio for Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly, it states that Broly survived being thrown into the sun and received a huge Zenkai, obtaining not only a Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form, but a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form beyond that. Broly returned to Earth but was defeated by the Z Warriors, presumably by all the Saiyans at once. ''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly : See: Bio-Broly A clone of Broly appears in the Dragon Ball Z movie: Bio-Broly. In it, a wealthy man named Jaguar uses his money to create powerful bio-warriors, which he wants to use to reveal that Mr. Satan is a fraud. So he sets up a tournament, however, the Z Warriors intervene, and are able to defeat his warriors. So he reveals his most powerful weapon, a clone of Broly himself. Jagaur was able to create him through a frozen blood sample provided by a village priest near where the original Broly was last fought. Trunks and Goten try to destroy the clone before he is released, however, Bio Broly escapes, and becomes mutated by a bio culture liquid. Bio Broly tries to kill Mr. Satan, but Android 18, Goten, and Trunks try to prevent it, and in the process both get beaten down. Trunks manages to get Broly between some chemical tanks, and destroys the tanks, hoping to destroy Broly. However, this only serves to make Broly even stronger. They escape the factory, and discover that sea water causes the bio fluid to turn to stone, so they use a Kamehameha wave to blast the sea water at Broly and he falls into the water. He starts to rise, but becomes stone as he does. Trunks and Goten then blast Bio-Broly, obliterating him once again. Bio-Broly is briefly mentioned at the end of the film. Where he is believed to be causing trouble in Hell. And Goku and Pikkon are sent to stop him. He is again presumably defeated and imprisoned in Hell. Personality Broly's personality is one of an extreme sociopath. He is extremely uncontrollable and obstreperous, so he demonstrates uncontrolled rage and shows joy at the idea of destroying and crushing his enemies. Broly often destroys whole planets as a means of intimidation and toys with his victims, such as when he offers them free hits, due to the fact that very few things can harm him. It is strongly implied that most, if not all of his negative traits stemmed from psychological trauma caused by the events of his birth, including his nearly being killed by King Vegeta simply for his power level, bearing witness to/barely surviving Frieza's Genocide of the Saiyans, and eventually being brainwashed by his father. Perhaps the most defining aspect of Broly's personality, is his intense pathological hatred towards Goku. They were born on the same day, and as a result of Goku (then-known by his Saiyan birthname "Kakarot") constantly wailing (which nearby doctors praised him for, as they felt it showed his Saiyan spirit) Broly began crying out of irritation (which the doctors critisized, despite previously praising Broly for having a power level of 10,000 in comparison to Goku's power level of 2) and subconsciously developed an immense hatred for him that carried on well into adulthood. By the time of Broly: Second Coming, he often confuses Goku's second-born son, Goten, for him (an act that is made worse by Goten's perfect resemblance to his father). Powers and Abilities Broly has the superhuman abilities and energy manipulation powers that many characters in Dragon Ball Z have and he uses a fighting style that to some extent resembles wrestling. Broly can also transform into a Super Saiyan and the Legendary Super Saiyan, a transformation unique to his blood line, due to him being a Super Saiyan by birth. It is also implied that he is more than capable of surviving the destruction of an entire planet; or even being launched directly into a star while in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. In the video game, Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast, it's sequel, and Dragon Ball Heroes, he could enter the form of Legendary Super Saiyan 3. Power Level According to a 2004 issue of V-Jump, Broly's official power level in his Legendary Super Saiyan form during the time of his first appearance is 1,400,000,000. In his Broly-Second Coming, a Zenkai from his near death on New Planet Vegeta increased his power far beyond that. With Gohan noting that Broly was just as challenging as he was seven years ago. Although Gohan and Super Saiyan Broly appear to be evenly matched; Gohan, enraged at the devastation Broly caused, transforms into his own Super Saiyan. And almost immediately afterwards, Broly converts into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Now, the tides have changed completely in Broly's favor. As he proceeds to completely dominate Super Saiyan Gohan (almost breaking his arms). It ultimately took the effort of Super Saiyans Goku (who had been mysteriously summoned by Shenron), Gohan, and Goten to finally defeat him. Notable Techniques Eraser Cannon Broly's signature technique: To use it, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. The power of the Eraser Cannon seems to vary with Broly's energy; depending on how much power he uses for the attack, it is capable of causing huge explosions and even destroying whole planets. Eraser Shot His own unique version of the Trap Shooter done with Eraser Cannons instead of Ki Pellets. Eraser Shot Volley Broly bends over slightly and charges an Eraser Cannon in his right hand. Then, he fires the attack and follows up by firing a barrage of Eraser Cannons from both hands at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Burst Eraser Broly forms a green Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many Eraser Cannons from the shield that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Eraser Blow Broly flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near the opponent's stomach. He then throws his hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point blank range, blasts the opponent away. The screen turns dark after the attack for dramatic effect. Planet Geyser Broly's version of the technique involves him using an Eraser Cannon instead of a regular Ki Attack. Gigantic Eraser A powered down version of his Omega Blaster. It's used in the same manner as his Eraser Cannon and Eraser Blow (albeit with more damage and efficiency). Double Eraser Cannon Broly charges two Eraser Cannons, one in each of his hands. Then, he swings his hands forward as he fires the energy spheres one by one at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. He can also fire the attack as one big blast. Super Gigantic Cannon A Mouth Energy Wave version of the Eraser Cannon used by Broly in his Golden Great Ape form. To use it, Broly charges the attack by lifting his head to the sky causing a green circular aura to appears around his mouth, twisting his head to the left. Then, he fires a green blast from his mouth at the opponent, inflicting incredible amounts of damage. Omega Blaster The most powerful version of the Eraser Cannon. To use it, Broly launches a lime green Ki Blast that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power, while saying "Struggle all you want, in the end you still die!" Not only can he control the size of this attack, but he can also power it up by launching Ki blasts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the whole planet. Bloody Smash First, Broly kicks the opponent up into the air, where he grabs their head and throws them down to the ground. Then, he smashes the opponent's head into the ground and stomps on their back deeper into the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. Gigantic Slam Broly charges a green Energy Shield around his body. Then, he jumps up into the air and drops down to punch the opponent away onto the ground, inflicting considerable damage. Gigantic Driver Broly grabs the opponent's head and flies down to the ground as he drives the opponent head-first into the ground or a wall, resulting in an earthquake and inflicting a massive amount of damage. It is also used as part of his Gigantic Driver. Gigantic Hammer Broly strikes the opponent down with a massive clothesline. Then, he grabs the opponent by their shoulders and picks them up to vertical kick them up into the air. Next, he teleports in front of the opponent as he grabs them by their head and flies down to use his Gigantic Driver. Finally, Broly picks up the opponent by their head, and uppercuts them in the stomach, knocking them away up into the air, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Gigantic Buster Broly shouts "Get out!" as he charges at the opponent and uppercuts them away up into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and lands on the ground, where he headbutts the falling opponent before roundhouse kicking them onto the ground. Finally, Broly runs at the reeling opponent and kicks them up into the air before blasting them away into the ground with an Gigantic Eraser, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Gigantic Omega Broly cups his hands together in front of him, draws his hands to his side to charge Ki in his cupped hands, then he thrusts his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful energy wave. Full Charge Gigantic Omega A more powerful version of the attack used by King of Destruction Broly. Gigantic Destruction One of Broly's most powerful attacks. It is a destructive and creative combination of the Kamehameha, the Omega Blaster, and the Gigantic Omega. To use it, Broly puts his hands together in front of him, draws them out while channeling green energy, pulls his hands back as if he is charging a Kamehameha, and then he thrusts his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful Energy Wave. Gigantic Genocide Arguably Broly's most powerful attack. It is the Ultimate Attack of Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power. Gigantic Tomahawk Broly rushes at his foes with considerable force, using his own body (with a yellow Energy Attack around) as a weapon, inflicting a high amount of damage. Kakarot! A Power-Up Technique used by Broly. It is used when Broly becomes enraged by his memories of Goku and with that rage, his strength rises. Revenge Demon A technique that utilizes his Dashing Rush and his Gigantic Throw. To use it, First, Broly attacks the opponent with a punch to their face. Then, he punches the opponent's face again and uses his Gigantic Throw, inflicting a great deal of damage. Gigantic Slam Broly grabs his opponent and vertically throws them down into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. It is commonly used as part of his Revenge Demon Technique. Seismic Power After transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly powers up to such a degree that his screams and laughter cause an earthquake as well as a thunderstorm to appear. Forms Base Broly's standard form. Based on the video games, he at least has decent fighting abilities in it. Great Ape Broly is shown to have a tail in concept art, meaning he can transform into an Oozaru ape by looking at the moon. A collectible of Broly's Oozaru form has also been released. He can also, by consequence, access the Golden Oozaru form. Restricted Super Saiyan A weaker version of the Super Saiyan form with blue hair. This form is used when the mind control crown is on Broly. This form appears to have a very dull response towards physical pain. He reacts with masochistic joy when Goku kicks him and doesn't even react by Super Saiyan Vegeta blasting him with a Big Bang Attack at point blank range. Super Saiyan Broly's Super Saiyan form, used against Goten and Trunks, he easily defeats them and fights on par with base-form Gohan. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's true and most recognizable form, which only he can use. In this form, Broly has emerald hair, is twice the size of the average person, incredibly muscular and is much stronger than any normal Super Saiyan. He is also seemingly invulnerable to anything weaker than him. His power level is listed as 1,400,000,000. Even higher than Super Baby Vegeta's 1,300,000,000, an opponent that gave Super Saiyan 4 Goku trouble. Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Broly can use this form but never does for combat. He can use this state in video games. It also for a split second as Broly transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan 3. Since Super Saiyan 2 doubles the power of a Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan most likely doubles the power of Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form (putting it around 2,800,000,000). Although due to Broly's Zenkai boost it's likely even higher than this. Legendary Super Saiyan 3 An advanced version of the Legendary Super Saiyan form used by Broly in video games. This form is sometimes just referred to as Super Saiyan 3 and is eight times stronger than the Legendary Super Saiyan. In this state Broly's power surpasses that of even the combined might of 100% Full Power Frieza, Super Perfect Cell, Hatchiyack (who was noted to be stronger than Broly in his first appearance), and Super Buu even after absorbing Ultimate Gohan. Super Saiyan 3 multiplies a Super Saiyan's strength eight times, meaning Broly's power level in this state could be 11,200,000,000 (although it's likely much higher due to Zenkais). King of Destruction Broly's Majin form, which appears in video games. He is a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 while in this state. Golden Great Ape Broly's version of the Golden Great Ape is shown in Dragon Ball Heroes. His version has emerald green fur and still has LSS Broly's hairstyle. Broly's version is called Legendary Great Ape. Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly's strongest form, which appears in video games. In this state Broly is able to defeat Super Saiyan 3 Beat, Note, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. Broly's power level could be 14,000,000,000 in this form due to Super Saiyan 4 multiplying Super Saiyan strength 10x. Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly reappears as a Super Saiyan 4 Full Power during the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga. After leaving Hell, he apparently kills the leaders of the Time Breakers, then immediately fights the heroes but is defeated once more. The scar on his chest is a result of his childhood injury and in this state his veins are much more prominent, which represents how he is stronger and angrier than before. This is arguably Broly's strongest form. Being even more powerful than his LSS4 state. This is proven false with the appearance of Broly's latest form (see below). Villainous Mode This form is a result of Broly being fully taken control of and powered up by Demigra in in a Parallel Quest mission. It appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. This form is noted to have increased his power several times over. Supervillain In Xenoverse 2, thanks to Towa, Broly gains the ability to shave off life and undergo the Supervillain transformation. He does so when he is sent to interfere in the battle between Ultimate Gohan and Super Buu, and it is said that this form increases Broly's power so much, that the combined might of Supervillain Broly and Super Buu would be too much for even Ultimate Gohan to handle. ''Broly God'' Broly's latest and most powerful form yet is Broly God (no official name has been given yet). His appearance is relatively unchanged accept for his hair, which crosses appearances with his LSS and LSS3 forms. Broly can now use God Ki in this form and can fight Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms (known as Super Saiyan Blue to the fandom). The form is exclusive to Super Tenkaichi Budokai. Gallery Broly.png|Base Great_Ape_Broly.png|Great Ape rss broly.png|Restricted Super Saiyan Broly_(Super_Saiyan).jpg|Super Saiyan Lss broly.png|Legendary Super Saiyan LSS3 Broly better.png|Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly broly.jpg DBZ Broly form 2.jpg !broly_ssj4_png_by_elninja75-d8ddpz7.jpg 718px-AkiraToriyamaBrolyDesign.jpg broly_ssj3_v2_by_db_own_universe_arts-d4jzwe9.jpg Broly LSSJ God.JPG|Legendary Super Saiyan God (or Broly God). Broly_LSSJ_Artwork.png Broly_Super_SsaiyaJin.png Comparisons_between_Broly_and_Kale1.jpg|The similarities between Broly and Kale f92dbf1e231f5e7730d2f5157be6a1a8d9efeef2_hq.gif Broly_SSJ3.png 1119767-ssj3_broly_super.png File:Vic Mignogna - BEING BROLY - J1-Con 2014 681072.png|Broly's Anger Stare Xeno Broly 2.jpg|Xeno Broly Xeno Broly 7.jpg|Broly Dark Xeno Broly Time Breakers.jpg Trivia *Before he enters the Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly's cheeks are seen quivering and then ripping apart. This indicates that this transformation is not a physical one, but the new form simply bursts forth from his other body, which may explain the paler skin tone. *A misconception amongst fans is that when Vegeta talks about the Super Saiyan legend, he is talking about Broly during the Ginyu Saga. He is instead referring to the original Super Saiyan. *He is never seen with a Saiyan tail except for when he is a baby. This may be because it was possibly cut off by Paragas, out of the fear of the damage he could cause as an Oozaru. Another possibility is that he possessed a tail, but it was worn like a belt similar to other Saiyans when not needing use of it, with his red sash covering it. *Broly is the first villain in a Dragon Ball film not to have minions and the second to have the Sun help to destroy him. *He never makes an appearance in Fusion Reborn or the Super 17 Saga in GT even though it is stated that he was sent to Hell at the end of Bio-Broly. *In some of the video games, when he walks and jumps, the screen rumbles slightly. *Broly is the only Saiyan villain to gain Super Saiyan forms. This was until Goku Black arrived with his Super Saiyan Rosé form. *According to his English voice actor, Vic Mignogna, Broly was a character he had the least amount of interest in reprising, since he finds voicing a character whose dialogue consists of screams, laughs, and shouts disturbing. *In Dragon Ball Super, a Saiyan from Universe 6 named Kale has many references to Broly. Her clothing is similar to Broly's most notably the golden boots and bracelets. Also, her "Super Saiyan Berserker" state is identical to Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form. Though its been confirmed that these two forms are not the same transformation. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Anarchist Category:Brutes Category:Titular Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutated Category:Homicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Insecure Category:Pawns Category:Cataclysm Category:Lycanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Giant Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Messiah Category:Wrathful Category:Mutants Category:Humanoid Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Nihilists Category:Ferals Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Manga Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry